1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system and an air conditioning method, and more particularly, to the air conditioning system and the air conditioning method alternatively operating either a compression-type air conditioner or an evaporation-type air conditioner according to humidity of outdoor air in air conditioning mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A cooling system is a kind of air conditioner cooling such interior as a living room, a dining room, a library and an office. In general, the cooling system includes a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger (condenser), an expansion unit, and an indoor heat exchanger (evaporator) and cools the interior by refrigerant flow.
Here, the compressor sucks and compresses a low pressure and low temperature refrigerant and send a high pressure and high temperature refrigerant out. And, the refrigerant flowed out from the compressor flows into the outdoor heat exchanger and flows out after heat radiating process in the outdoor heat exchanger.
The refrigerant flowed out from the condenser flows into the expansion unit to be expanded to be suitable for evaporation. The expanded refrigerant flows back into the compressor after cooling the interior by going through an endothermic process in the indoor heat exchanger.
When outside temperature is higher than inside temperature, the temperature of the interior maintains lower temperature than outdoor temperature by a cycle of refrigerant aforementioned. Also, when heat is generated from various kinds of machine or a computing device provided in indoors, the temperature of the interior is prevented from being increased.
However, the cooling device by a compressor has problems as follows. First of all, when the refrigerant used in the cooling device is compressed, high noises and heavy vibrations are generated. The noises and vibrations generated from driving the compressor are main noises and vibrations from the cooling device and make a user displeased.
The cooling device by the compressor consumes large amount of electricity. Especially power consumption by the compressor places heavy weight and raises a problem in saving energy.
Also, the cooling device by the compressor works in isolation of indoor air. The indoor air becomes dry and impure after operating the cooling device by the compressor for a predetermined time. Therefore, ventilation is needed. However, heat loss is generated during the ventilation.
To cope with the above mentioned problems, there is needed a development of a cooling system generating less noises and vibrations, economizing electric power and reducing heat loss during ventilation.